1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle and, more particularly, to an improved handle for a foldable compact tool. The handle includes two side walls and a connecting plate integrally extending between the two side walls. Two recesses are defined between the connecting plate and the two side walls so that the two side walls are bent downwardly with respect to the connecting plate without causing a large stress concentration.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 4 and 5 show an example of a compact tool which includes a pair of handles 50 and jaw members 60 which are respectively pivotally connected to the two handles 50. The handles 50 each involve a connecting plate 501 and two side walls 51 respectively bent downwardly from two opposite sides of the connecting plate 501. The connecting plate 501 has an operation end 500 which is narrow compared with a width of the connecting plate 501 and each of the side walls 51 has an engaging end 52 which is bent downwardly from the operation end 500 and extends longitudinally beyond the operation end 500. The two engaging ends 52 each have a hole 53 defined therethrough so as to pivotally connect a respective one of the jaw members 60 between the two engaging ends 52 by a pivot 63. The two handles 50 can be folded about the two pivots 63 respectively to receive the two jaw members 60 therebetween. Each of the jaw members 60 has a limit protrusion 62 extending therefrom so as to contact against the corresponding operation end 500 of the handle 50 when in use. Typically, the handle 50 is manufactured by pressing a metal plate to form the connecting plate 501 and two side walls 51. However, because the width of the operation end is narrower than that of the connecting plate 501, a bent portion 55 is formed between the connecting plate 501 and either one of the side walls 51 is deformed severely so that a stress concentration is usually found in the bent portion 55. Such stress concentration increases a rate of defective products when pressing metal plates into to handles 50.
The present invention intends to provide an improved handle for a compact tool and there are two recesses respectively defined between the connecting plate and the two side walls so as to reduce a phenomenon of such a stress concentration.